


Bare

by Lady_Harken



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: Why one should never leave visible marks on someone like Mika.





	Bare

Such perfection, Shu thought to himself as he ran his fingertips over Mika's bare skin up to his neck. Mika made a soft sound, his right hand next to his head, clutching to the pillow for support, and his left reaching for Shu's hair then ending up resting on his shoulder as they moved together. 

Mika's body trembling under him, responding to his moves so eagerly and willingly made Shu just want to drag it out and caress every part of that slender body. That was something he couldn't afford, really; they needed to rest too and one round was all he was willing to go for tonight. Not like he had energy for drawn out sessions, but that, he was unwilling to admit to himself.

He placed a quick kiss on Mika's neck between their moves, and Mika mumbled something, turning his head to the side, upwards, exposing his neck for Shu to caress. Too much fondling and he would leave marks, and he couldn't have that, Shu reminded himself as his lips brushed by Mika's skin for another kiss. A few kisses weren't going to leave anything permanent, right?

No, he shouldn't have, the sane side of his mind told him, but he just couldn't resist. That bared neck, so readily offered; he just had to nibble on it if just a bit. Pressing his lips against it and sucking just a bit made Mika gasp; what a lovely sound indeed. Usually it was impossible to get him to shut up, but right now his breathing was just heavy and ragged, and those soft moans that left his lips were quite interesting. Like the most perfect doll, moving so precisely to its owner controls - no, Shu corrected himself; he was controlling nothing, and it was Mika who held the strings himself.

That sound repeated and Mika squirmed under him, so lost in the heat. His skin felt so warm as well; something for Shu to savor, as usually Mika complained about being cold. Some maintenance usually helped that, though that also made this one very demanding, sometimes even in public. Shu discarded the thought, nibbling on Mika's skin and biting. It was just a little bit, he convinced himself, quite enjoying the sounds it caused.

Mika tensed and he grasped Shu's hair hard, calling out to him, and Shu paused for a moment then rolled his eyes before resuming moving. Done already; so young and so impatient. More lessons on controlling himself were needed, but that got to come later, because Shu admitted he was about to have enough himself and couldn't really take it anymore.

With the heat overtaking Shu as well, the fact that the spot on Mika's skin he had been gnawing on was turning red went unnoticed.

* * * * * * * *

A quick knock on the 2B classroom door and a subtle signal, and Mika got up from his chair and came to the door to meet him. "You're as useless as ever," Shu said before Mika got to start questioning why he was there. "You forgot this in the club room, and don't you have this class next?" He added, handing over the textbook.

"Oh, so that's where it was," Mika replied with a grin. "Thank ya, Mentor, I really am useless without ya, huh?"

He continued rambling on about something else, but Shu wasn't listening at all, as his eyes had caught something horrifying. There it was, a reddish mark on Mika's neck - and the idiot was doing absolutely _nothing_ to hide it. On the contrary, his shirt collar was hanging loose, the shirt barely buttoned at all. What a disaster, all in all. "Are you out of your mind, Kagehira? _That._ "

"Mmm?" Mika looked at him, appearing a little lost, and Shu hurried to straighten the shirt he was wearing and to close the buttons, all the way to the top. He did his best to fix the collar, too, even though doing that barely hid the mark. This was - exactly _that_ spot on the side of Mika's neck. 

"You," Shu hissed under his breath. "Could've at least had the decency to cover that. This, is..." His voice died, and he glanced at the occupants of the classroom. How many of them knew? ...How many of them did _not_ know, more like.

Quick glanced told him that Oogami was looking in their direction with a hint of a grin. Sakuma - well, Sakuma was just sleeping on top of his desk, with Isara trying to wake him up with little success. Though, wait, did Isara just look at them and smile a bit? Fushimi was at least just scribbling something on his notepad and... Of course there was Narukami who was just plain staring at them with the brightest smile.

"Aah, ya mean this?" Mika raised his hand to rub his neck a bit. "Hehe, ya ain't gotta be embarrassed, Mentor. Everyone in class said ya did a good job."

"They- said. What," Shu stammered, his face quickly gaining a bright red shade. He blinked a few times, stared at Mika for another second, then just ran out of the classroom and escaped all the way to the safety of the Handicraft Club room.

The only thing to do at that point was to lock himself in there. Doing so he was going to end up skipping class again but that absolutely didn't matter at this point. Getting any work done here wasn't going to happen until he somehow managed to calm down, either.

What was that idiot thinking, showing off something like that? Did the whole 2B need to know what him and Mika were- Shu caught himself at that point and shook his head. It was way too late to wonder if the whole class knew anything, considering the failure could not keep his mouth shut and was always all over him even in public. The whole school knew.

He paced around for a moment then sat down, carefully placing Mademoiselle on the desk in front of him. This kind of horrible mistake wasn't going to happen for a second time. _Never again._ How could he have even-

The image of Mika lying there under him last night, that inviting expression on his face, with his neck bare and looking so delicious and _wanting_ flashed before his eyes, and he sat there, frozen for a while. He then lowered his head, idly reaching out to straighten Mademoiselle's skirt. Who was the failure here, again, himself or Mika?

"But," a feminine voice interrupted his thoughts; a voice actually belonging to himself, but it was Mademoiselle speaking. "Shu has seen others look at Mika, hmm? Others would want to have him like that too..."

Shu sighed but then stared at the doll thoughtfully. "For him to show off like that, don't you feel proud?" Mademoiselle continued. "That kind of view is for his Mentor only."

"...Mmm," Shu replied with acknowledgment. "That, indeed. A prized doll like that, but that one is only for its master's use, and he's quite... Effective at making it known who his master is."

Mademoiselle giggled at that. "But you're never going to admit that, especially not to him."

"Bah! Non! It'd just encourage the idiot even more," Shu muttered as he leaned back in his chair and rolled his eyes, then found himself smiling for some weird reason. Mademoiselle _was_ right, as usual; he was proud. The whole school could know what he and Mika were for all they wanted; good, then they knew who they were up against.

The embarrassment and the upsetting feelings had faded, and he picked up a piece of cloth for the next project. The view that was only for him to see lingered in his mind for a fleeting moment, and he smirked, then set to work.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Forever Poppy's fault, as my ShuMikas tend to be. This time for posting some official magazine art of Mika & Shu’s delicious necks then the tweets went to places.


End file.
